rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Es brennt in Cairhien (Kapitel)
"Es brennt in Cairhien" ist das fünfte Kapitel des sechsten Bandes Die Straße des Speers. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve reisen auf einem Schiff nach Tear. Egwene hat immer noch viele seltsame Träume, konnte aber bisher in Tel'aran'rhiod nichts neues erfahren. Als das Schiff auf ein anderes, gesunkenes aufläuft, lassen sie sich an Land absetzen, um zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Blauer Kranich, Erinin, zwischen Cairhien und Andor Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve reisen auf dem Blauer Kranich den Erinin herunter. Sie kommen an einem niedergebrannten, verlassenen Dorf vorbei. Es ist nicht das erste auf ihrem Weg durch Cairhien. Die drei Frauen werden von der Besatzung für Aes Sedai gehalten, obwohl sie alle sehr jung aussehen, was ihnen eine Menge Ehrbezeugungen einbringt, da die meisten Männer aus Tar Valon stammen. Egwene betrachtet die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und wünscht sich eine Aes Sedai, die ihr die vielen Fragen beantworten kann, die sie hat. Aber sie weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch einer vertrauen kann. Sie hat seit ihrer Abreise den verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal noch zwei mal benutzt, doch beide male kam nichts nützliches dabei heraus. Von Rand hat sie immer noch seltsame, bedrohliche Träume. Siehe auch: Egwenes Träume : Rand, der ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, das wie die Sonne brannte, bis sie es kaum mehr als Schwert erkennen konnte und auch kaum mehr ihn selbst als Rand. Callandor Wieder Rand, der auf unzählige Arten bedroht wurde. Keine dieser Bedrohungen erschien ihr wirklich. Das könnte darauf hindeuten, dass Rand nicht nur in der Wachen Welt, sondern auch manchmal in Tel'aran'rhiod reist oder davon träumt. Die Gefahren dort sind nicht wirklich, sondern Träume und können durch Gedanken ausgelöscht werden, wenn sie auch trotzdem gefährlich bleiben. In einem Traum hatte er sich auf einem riesigen Spielbrett befunden. Die schwarzen und weißen Spielfiguren waren so groß wie Felsblöcke gewesen, und er duckte sich unter den monströsen Händen weg, die sie führten und die ihn zu zerquetschen drohten. Auf seiner Reise nach Tear wird Rand von vielen Schattenfreunden und Schattenwesen verfolgt, die von Verlorenen ausgeschickt wurden, um ihn aufzuhalten. Sie hatte ebenfalls von Perrin geträumt, und auch von Mat und Min. : Sie hatte von Perrin und einem Wolf geträumt Springer und von einem Falken bei Perrin Faile, der mit einem Habicht kämpfte. Die späteren Spannungen und der Kampf um Perrin zwischen Faile und Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron. Perrin rannte vor jemand Tödlichem weg und sprang ganz bewusst vom Rand einer hoch aufragenden Klippe in die Tiefe, wobei er sagte: "Es muss vollbracht werden. Ich muss das Fliegen lernen, bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlage." Perrins zukünftiger Kampf gegen den Schlächter und seine schlussendliche Akzeptanz als Anführer, bei der er auch sich selbst akzeptiert und sein Gleichgewicht im Wolfstraum findet. Einmal hatte sie von einem Aiel geträumt, und sie glaubte, auch das habe mit Perrin zu tun gehabt. Gaul, den Perrin in Remen aus dem Käfig befreit hat. (Ein besonderer Tanz (Kapitel)) : Und dann träumte sie von Min, die eine stählerne Falle zum Zuschnappen brachte, ohne sie beim Hindurchlaufen überhaupt zu bemerken. Min geht auf Wunsch von Moiraine hin nach Tar Valon, um Siuan Sanche über die Ereignisse in Falme aufzuklären, doch ihre Anwesenheit dort gibt Elaida die Gewissheit, die sie zu ihrem Putsch benötigt. : Mat, um den herum Würfel wirbelten Mats Ta'veren beeinflusst den Zufall, was besonders beim Würfelspielen zutage tritt. Außerdem hört er in seinem Kopf immer dann die Würfel rollen, wenn sein Glück besonders ausgeprägt ist. ... und wie er von einem Mann verfolgt wurde, der gar nicht da war. Das verstand sie immer noch nicht: ein Mann oder vielleicht auch mehr als einer folgten ihm, aber doch waren sie nicht vorhanden! Graue Männer verfolgen ihn. Dann wieder ritt Mat verzweifelt auf ein in der Ferne verschwindendes Ziel zu, das er unbedingt erreichen musste. Mat folgt verzweifelt Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve, weil er von dem Komplott zu ihrer Ermordung erfahren hat. (Eine Botschaft aus dem Schatten (Kapitel)) Und er war bei einer Frau, die mit Feuerwerk um sich warf. Das dürfte sich auf zukünftige Treffen zwischen Mat und Aludra beziehen. Sie entwickelt eine Waffe, die sie Drachen nennt und Mat und Elayne zur Verfügung stellt. REFERENZEN Egwene ist verwirrt, weil sie so viele Träume hat, dass sie glaubt, es könnte daran liegen, dass sie den Ter'angreal zu oft benutzt. Sie träumt auch von anderen Menschen, die sie nicht kennt, es sind verzweifelte, aufwühlende Träume. : Männer und Frauen, die aus Käfigen ausbrachen und sich dann Kronen aufsetzten. Das bezieht sich möglicherweise auf die Verlorenen, von denen einige sich zu Herrschern über die Nationen machen und andere sich eine Position im Hintergrund sichern, aus der sie einen Herrscher lenken können. Eine Frau spielte mit Puppen, und in einem anderen Traum führten die Fäden an einer Puppe zu den Händen einer größeren und deren Fäden wieder zu einer größeren Puppe und immer so weiter, bis die Fäden in unendlichen Höhen verschwanden. Das könnte sich auf Schichten von Schattenfreunden beziehen, die einander beherrschen, wobei über ihnen die Verlorenen sind, von denen einige von anderen beherrscht werden. Könige starben, Königinnen weinten, Schlachten tobten. Galldrian su Riatin Rie wurde von Thom getötet, Andric von den Seanchan. Morgase wurde von Rahvin mit Zwang belegt und musste nach Amadicia fliehen. Alliandre Maritha Kigarin muss ihre Nation vor den Drachenverschworenen schützen. Tylin Quintara Mitsobar muss sich in Altara mit den Seanchan auseinandersetzen. Weißmäntel brandschatzten die Zwei Flüsse. Tatsächlich belagern sie sie nur, auf der Suche nach Perrin Aybara, versetzen die Anwohner jedoch trotzdem in Angst und Schrecken. Sie glaubt, dass all diese Träume damit zusammenhängen, dass sie unterwegs ist, um die Schwarze Ajah zu jagen, und Angst und Heimweh hat. Sie erinnert sich an die schöne Zeit, die sie damals hatte und beschließt, nach Hause zurück zu kehren, aber erst, wenn sie eine wirkliche Aes Sedai ist. Nynaeve und Elayne hatten beide auch eine Nacht lang mit dem Ter'angreal geschlafen, doch keine von ihnen hatte mehr als einen kurzen Blick auf das Herz des Steins geworfen, obwohl sie ganz sicher in Tel'aran'rhiod gewesen waren. Elayne tritt zu ihr und Egwene fragt sich kurz, wie es Mat wohl gehen mag. Die Tochter-Erbin findet die Ereignisse in Cairhien schrecklich und macht sich Sorgen um die betroffenen Menschen. Egwene hält ihr vor, dass Andor viel mehr Kriege gegen Cairhien geführt hat, als zum Beispiel Tear gegen Illian. Elayne verteidigt ihr Land, da Andor seit dem Aiel-Krieg genauso viel Getreide an Cairhien verkauft hat wie Tear. Sie fühlt sich verantwortlich, da der Handel zusammengebrochen ist, seit die Adelshäuser von Cairhien um den Sonnenthron kämpfen. Egwene erwähnt einen Grauen Mann und Elayne ist sofort alarmiert, da sie glaubt, es sei einer auf dem Schiff. Egwene sagt, sie glaube, dass das die Bedeutung ihres Traumes über Mat ist. Aber sie ist trotzdem verärgert, weil ihr das nicht weiterhilft. Elayne meint, dass ihr das aber vielleicht helfen würde, die Bedeutung der anderen Träume zu verstehen. Plötzlich läuft das Schiff auf etwas auf und der Kapitän schreit wütend einen der Matrosen an. Nynaeve kommt an Deck und geht zum Kapitän, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie erfährt, dass es sich um ein gesunkenes Schiff handelt und dass der Kapitän glaubt, mit Hilfe eines anderen Schiffes würde man sie schon frei bekommen, doch es könnte eine Stunde dauern oder sogar einen Tag oder länger. Nynaeve will zu Fuß in das Dorf Jurene gehen, dass einen zwei Stunden-Marsch voraus liegt. Ihre Gründe überzeugen Egwene und Elayne und die Frauen holen ihre Sachen. Es scheint einen wortlosen Kampf zwischen Egwene und Nynaeve zu geben, da letztere noch nicht begriffen hat, dass sie jetzt alle vom gleichen Rang sind und somit gleichgestellt. Sie lassen sich am Ufer absetzen und marschieren schweigend. Alle drei sagen, dass sie sich verteidigen werden, falls Räuber auftauchen sollten, um die eigene Angst zu verscheuchen, als sich vor ihnen eine Gestalt aus dem Dickicht erhebt. Charaktere * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Chin Ellisor * Nynaeve al'Meara * Aviendha - als eine Gestalt in Braun und Grau Erwähnt * Lanfear - als Sylvie * Marin al'Vere - als Egwenes Mutter * Bran al'Vere - als Egwenes Vater * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Min Farshaw * Bennae Nalsad * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes Mutter Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah ** Amyrlin-Sitz * Hochlords von Tear * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Berufe * Matrose Orte * Fluss Erinin ** Blauer Kranich Erwähnt * Cairhien (Nation) ** Jurene * Tar Valon * Tel'aran'rhiod * Tear (Nation) ** Tear (Hauptstadt) *** Herz des Steins * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse * Illian (Nation) Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse * Bürgerkrieg in Cairhien Erwähnt * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Saidar Kategorie:Die Straße des Speers (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Blauer Kranich Kategorie:Kapitel Schiff